A Bionic Vampire?
by PolarWolf13
Summary: When Chase gets turned into a vampire after a fight with his sister, Bella finds him and helps coach him through it, but his family thinks he ran away!
1. The Fight

**Hello Readers! I really hope you guys like this story! If you have any ideas or any criticism, I accept! I'm not giving up on my other story though!**

"Bree, Davenport put me in charge, you can't just disobey me!" I growled. Bree smirked, "Like I'm going to listen to you." She's being so annoying. Davenport put me in charge while he and Tasha went out and Bree isn't even listening.

"How come you're in charge, you are the youngest anyway." she scowled. I smirked, "Cause I'm the smartest!"

Bree scoffed, "Yeah, so your in charge, don't have to be so nerdy about it!" For a moment hurt flickered across my face but I covered it, "I'm not being nerdy! I don't think that you should go out with people you barely know just to be _cool."_

Bree rolled her eyes looking up from whomever she was texting. "Yeah sure. Well your not being a very good brother. So not cool." I shook my head, "Not being a good brother? I'm trying to save you from getting hurt by those Barbie dolls!"

Then Bree got angry, "Barbie dolls? Those people are my friends! I'm older than you, and I don't need your approval" Wow, she really wants to go with them. "I'm in charge!" I yelled, flinging my hands in the air.

"No, your my ridiculous little brother, who is always getting in the way, and is, in fact, way too nerdy!" she shouted throwing down her phone, looking at me straight in the eye.

I stopped staring at her, hoping I didn't hear what I thought I did. My eyes filled with tears. "You really don't love me do you?" I asked, my voice hoarse, "Probably never ever cared."

Bree's eyes widened as I turned around, running out the doer, not caring where I ended up. If I looked back I would have seen the broken look on my sister's face, or how sorry she seemed, but I didn't.

**How was that? If anyone prefers, this story is also on my Wattpad account, Polar_Wolf13. It's called the same that it's called here.**


	2. Fangs in the Night

**Hey, sorry this chapter's a little short...**

I ran, my tears blinding me. I'm not sure how long I ran but soon I couldn't any more. Wiping my eyes, I heard something move in an alley to my right. I was about to use my GPS to get out of here when I heard the noise again.

Looking closely I saw a figure come out from hiding. Hoping he'd pass me, I looked the opposite way. Then someone shoved me, making me stumble. I looked and it was a pale guy with reddish eyes. He growled and move towards me slowly. "Look buddy, I don't want any trouble." He didnt answer. "I dont want to fight you, I'm going now." I said backing up.

He went to punch me but I sidestepped it kicking him bbut it barely affected him. I went to punch but he caught it pinning it behind my back. I back-kicked his knee, and after hearing a satisfying crunch, flipping him over my back.

Then, all of a sudden he wasn't there! It was like he vanished! Sensing something behind me, I went to turn but the mysterious guy threw me to the ground.

He then, painfully bit into my neck. "Ow!" I yelled falling in to the ground. That's all I could think as I swam into unconsciousness. My vision went blurry. The last thing I could see was the figure coming back towards me.

**Sorry, this only a filler, but I promise I'll update soon! See you soon! Tell me how you like the story, I promise it will get better!**


	3. What is Happening

**Hopefully everyone is enjoying this!**

"Ugh!" I groaned, my voice hoarse. I looked around to find myself propped up against an alley wall. My head really hurts and my throat feels like its on fire! I slowly stand up, my head swimming, and place my hand on the wall. Looking around I realized that my senses were heightened, even farther than my bionics take them.

Using my heightened ears I hear moving feet behind me. I whipped around, faster than I'm normally capable. A pale girl with brown wavy hair and amber eyes was walking past. When I turned she looked at me her head cocked. I felt like she was judging me. "Stop it!" I growl, surprising myself with the harsh tone.

Then another person walked by across the street. It was a girl, a little shorter than me, blonde straight hair. She smelled _good, _she smelled _tasty, _and _delicious. _The brown hair girl stopped staring at me, her eyes wide.

Without my consent my body ran forward towards the tasty smelling girl. Suddenly a pair of arms rapped around my arms holding me back. The girl noticed us and ran. I almost slipped out of their grasp but had another pair of arms hold me back. They threw me into the alley I woke up in. "Get off me!" I snarled brushing myself off. The two back me up into the alley. One was the brown haired girl from before and the other was a guy, gold eyes, and freakishly pale. "What do you want?" I asked, searching for an exit.

"Calm down." the guy said calmly, "I'm Edward." I nodded but didn't know how he could ask me to calm down. I was going crazy! "How could you ask me to calm down?" I asked in a harsh whisper, "I'm fidgeting, I have unusually good senses, I can smell people and decide if they smell good, I'm also really fats. This is not normal!" I was freaking out.

So much I started to mumble to myself, but i knew they could hear me, "I mean, I've never been normal but this is... and I can't keep still. I really wanted to hurt that girl, what is wrong with me?" My blood boiled and I turned and punch the wall created a giant hole. Jumping back I clutched my hand looking at the to people still standing there.

"If you want to know what's happening come with us." the girl said, "I'm Bella." She seemed so trustworthy, and what choice do I have? I nodded and followed them.

**See ya!**


	4. I'm WHAT?

I followed Bella and Edward until they stopped at a fancy car. "OK, I am not getting into a car with you. Haven't you heard of the rule's with strangers?" I smirk and cross my arms. "You don't want to hurt someone, right?" Edward asked seriously. I shook my head. "Good, then come with us." Bella insisted. "No, I don't know where your taking me. I have to get back to my family." I said turning around.

"You don't know where you are or where to go." Edward called. Discreetly I touched my temple and directions flashed before my eyes. "Yes I do!" I called in a sing-song voice. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and Bella was in front of me. I have to admit, I screamed a little. "You cant go back yet. You can't control your, urm, cravings." I looked at her weirdly and shouldered her aside. "Please..." I said, trying to forget what had happened before. How I tried to _eat _that girl.

"You are a vampire, for crying out loud!" Bella yelled and then looked over at Edward sheepishly. He nodded. "I'm a vampire," I laughed, "Are you kidding me? Vampires aren't real! That's impossible!" Edward shook his head, "No, it's true. But it's OK, we are too." I looked at them in disbelief. They must think I'm crazy if I'm going to believe that! Yeah, right! "You know it's true." Edward said lowly, "But you are just too logical to comprehend it. You are, what some people may call, a _nerd." _

That word struck a nerve in me. "Fine, I'll come, but just so you know, I am a 10th dan black belt, and now apparently a vampire." _And bionic. _I though, smirking. I got into the car and they looked back at me, expecting me to be in awe. I shrugged, "I've seen nicer." They looked a little shocked but turned away and started the car. This will be interesting.

**Ok, I'll be updating a lot more, and they be longer. YAY! See you later!**


End file.
